A user can access a wireless AP by using a terminal device, so as to access a network by accessing the wireless AP. Therefore, the user obtains required information from the network. Currently, wireless APs are used more widely, and a plurality of wireless APs of different types may be accessed in a company, in a mall, and at home. A method for determining a type of a wireless AP accessed by a terminal device is usually determining the type according to a time of accessing a network. However, a type of a used wireless AP is determined according to a time of accessing a network. In this case, a problem of inaccurate type identification caused by that some users use an on-duty time and an off-duty time that are different from a preset time rule is avoided.